


Box

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Ion even know
Genre: BBH, Boners, Comfort, Confessions, Just two bros kissin, M/M, Smut, bbh deadass thought he gonna die there for a second so be prepared for that, box time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Badboyhalo and Skeppy gets stuck into a small box together.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1016





	Box

Skeppy slammed his fist against the wall in the box as a sign of defeat.

"Great," Skeppy sighed.

Bad started to hyperventilate again.

"Oh my, Skeppy please- Hello!? Can anyone hear us?! Please someone get us out!" Bad cried out as he squirmed and pushed against the walls that trapped them.

Their legs were intangled together and their chests barely touched. Bad's arms were on both sides of Skeppy's torso, as Skeppy kept his hands on each side on Bad's head.

"Someone?! Anyone?! Let me out-!"

"Bad! Calm down! We need to save air-"

"Air!! I need air! I'm going to suffocate Skeppy-!"

Skeppy quickly wiggled both his hands to cup Bad's face to get his attention, "Just listen!"

Bad's face was flushed as he closed his mouth, his eyes still looked panicked.

"Are you listening?" Skeppy asked, watching as Bad's eyes began to swell up in tears while he nodded his head.

"Just breathe with me, ok?"

Bad sniffled, "Ok.."

The two boys began to slowly intake a breath, Bad started to whimper when their chests touched. 

"Ok, you're ok, and breathe out."

Bad attempted to follow the instruction by letting out a shaky exhale.

Skeppy whiped the tear that begun to roll down Bad's face while giving a reasuring smile, "You're fine. Everything is gonna be ok, ok?"

"..Ok," Bad whimpered.

Skeppy looked around the enclosed space they were kept in, looking for any signs of a possible escape. Bad attempted to wrap his arms around Skeppy's squished torso as he rested his head on the others shoulders.

"We're gonna die here," Bad croaked, squeezing onto Skeppy a little tighter.

Skeppy moved his hand carefully to the back Bad's head, hopefully to comfort him, "We're not gonna die, we just need to wait until help arrives."

There was a pause of silence, it dragged out long enough for Skeppy to open his mouth to say something, but closed it when Bad beat him to it.

"Skeppy..?"

"I'm still here Bad."

"I know.. but.."

Skeppy noticed Bad's hesitance, "But..?"

"I love you, Skeppy."

"I love you too Bad-" 

"No, I love love you," Bad interuppted, moving his head back to watch Skeppy's eyes.

Skeppy rolled his eyes, "I know, I love love you too."

Bad pursed his lips before replying, "I love you in a different way."

Both of their hearts stuttered when those words left Bad's mouth.

"Bad-"

"Can I kiss you?"

Skeppy was tooken back by the question, his eyes looking down to Bad's pink lips before darting them back up to the others eyes as his face heat up.

It must have took him too long to reply because Bad started to pull back.

"I-I'm sorry, forget I said anything-"

Skeppy pressed his lips to Bad's, shutting his eyes in the process. Bad's eyes widened in surprise, before melting into it, tilting his head slightly for better access. Skeppy runned his teeth against Bad's bottom lip, making electricity to shoot up the older mans spine. The younger bit down gently, causing Bad to gasp, using that oppurtunity to slide his tongue in and explore the others mouth.

They pulled back for breath, before going back in for round two. Skeppy's leg was already between Bad's thighs, all he had to do was press it upwards and-

Bad arched his back against the wall as he gasped into their kiss. Skeppy rubbed his leg against Bad's cock, watching as Bad breaks away from the kiss to toss his head back and moan.

"Damn Bad, I should've done this a long time ago," Skeppy grinned, moving his mouth to the others lawline for a kiss.

"Lang-language- Ah-!"

Skeppy nipped into the sensitive skin under his teeth. Bad writhed under the kisses that was given to his neck, quietly moaning as Skeppy sucked bruises on his pale skin, moving lower and lower to his collar bone.

"Oh muffins, Skeppy.." Bad groans, attempting to pull Skeppy closer than they already were. Skeppy chuckled against the other as he continued to rub Bad's chub under his thigh in a rythm.

Someone knocked on the other side of box.

The two stopped all movement, too flustered to answer to the first knock as a second one was produced.

"Mega?" Bad's voice cracked, Skeppy couldn't hold back his snicker.

Mega knocked once and Bad sighed in relief, "Can you get us out? Me and Skeppy are stuck in here."

There was a pause.

Skeppy huffed, "Two knocks for yes, one knock for no."

Two knocks.

Bad smiled, "That's good! Do you need a pickaxe?"

Two knocks.

"Ok, at my house near the entrance I have a diamond pickaxe, can you get it?"

Two knocks.

"That's good! Please go, and be quick. Thank you!"

Two knocks.

The two was quiet for a moment, waiting for the other to come back. 

Skeppy broke the silence, "So Bad, we have another problem."

Bad's eyebrows furrowed, "What is it Skeppy? Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, I think it's you we have to worry about.." Skeppy's eyes trailed down.

Bad followed Skeppy's eyes to his own hardness, his face turned scarlet in shame, "Oh- Skeppy! This is your fault!"

"What, you mean from doing this?" Skeppy smirked, following the question by pressing his leg up again.

Bad gasped, "Yes-! Stop that!"

"Aw~ You look so cute though," Skeppy gave a quick peck on Bad's lips as he continues to move his thigh against the other.

"Skeppy stop!" Bad squirmed and attempted to wiggle away from Skeppy's teasing.

A knock was announced on the wall of the box.

"Mega don't come in-!"

"Mega break the box open, do it!"

Bad looked at Skeppy's cheshire grin, hating the look on him, "Don't-"

"I can't breath, Mega hurry and break this box already!"

"Mega, I'm beggin you, please don't break this box!"

Cracks started to form onto the wall as a pickaxe was swung onto the box.

"Mega no-!"

"Mega yes!"

Bad tried to cover his face in embarrassment.


End file.
